


A Bella For Christmas

by Bullet_Pirouette



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, NSFW, Nikki Bella's Unorthodox Approach to Sex Therapy, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Pirouette/pseuds/Bullet_Pirouette
Summary: Daniel Bryan returns home after the Christmas Day SmackDown to find a Bella twin waiting for him in his bed with a belated Christmas present. The problem is, it’s not Brie… Nikki Bella/Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella/Daniel Bryan, set after SmackDown, 25th December 2018.





	A Bella For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally set after the Boxing Day episode in 2017, I made the decision to switch it to the 2018 Christmas Day show which means this festive special is a little on the late side. I’m well aware the Christmas episode of SmackDown was filmed in advance but humour me, otherwise this whole scenario doesn't work.

Daniel Bryan pushed his front door shut behind him and let out a heavy sigh. Christmas shows were the worst. It didn’t matter what actually happened on the show, in some bizarre plot twist he could have won every single title the WWE had to offer or defeated every single other wrestler in the company in a single match, but if it had been on a Christmas show he’d still have felt drained and miserable when he’d gotten home afterwards.

The working hours had never bothered him before. He’d been quite happy to perform when and where the company needed him to without question or complaint and he’d never really stopped to consider the effect it had on his personal life. Even after he’d hooked up with Brie outside of the kayfabe it hadn’t really phased him – Brie had been on the road with him most of the time anyway so despite the fact they’d be away from home for the majority of the year, they had at least still been together. But since Birdie had been born and his return to the squared circle, he’d become acutely aware of how much the WWE was keeping him away from his family. When the Bella Twins had started appearing on the regular programme again back in August, things had improved. Brie would bring Birdie with her to the shows and they would all stay in the hotels together, as a family. But after Nikki’s title match against Ronda Rousey at Evolution, the Bellas had withdrawn from the regular broadcast again and things had fallen back in to the same pattern as before. Daniel suspected that Brie’s incident with Liv Morgan had played a considerable part in that but that wasn’t something Brie and Nikki talked about and Daniel was quite happy to leave it that way.

The Boxing Day show last year hadn’t been quite so bad. Daniel had been with Brie and Birdie on Christmas Day even though they hadn’t actually been at home. They’d flown out early for the Boxing Day SmackDown and so the three of them had been able to spend Christmas together, albeit in a cramped hotel room that really wasn’t designed to hold three human beings, even if one of them was only seven months old.

But this year, Daniel had travelled out to Fresno alone. Birdie hadn’t been sleeping well and, as a result, neither had Brie and the pair had come to the decision that it wouldn’t be a good idea for the three of them to try to spend Christmas in a hotel room this year. Brie had travelled up to her parents’ place so they could help her out with Birdie on Christmas Day and hopefully give her a much-needed rest. They would then travel back home after Boxing Day to reunite with Daniel, once he was back from SmackDown.

Daniel sighed. It was late evening on the 26th by the time he’d made it home thanks to unforgiving flight times and disruption at the airport and all he wanted to do was crawl in to bed and sleep off some of the fatigue. Brie and Birdie would be back tomorrow morning and everything would pick up after that. They could have a delayed Christmas together.

He dumped his overnight bag by the front door, he’d sort it out in the morning. Right now, his bed was calling. He didn’t bother with the lights as he made his way up to the bedroom, stripped down to his shorts and slipped between the sheets. Compared to the hotel in Fresno, the bed was like getting a hug from a giant marshmallow. Maybe, Daniel thought, just maybe, he might get a decent night’s sleep.

There was murmur next to him and an arm wrapped around his chest, a warm body pressing up against him. He froze. Brie was still on her way back with Birdie, surely?

“Brie?” The word barely came out as more than a whisper.

“Close enough,” a voice replied. The voice was soft, husky and far too familiar. Daniel was out of bed like a shot, instantly awake, and he fumbled for the light switch, hoping he was wrong.

Nikki Bella was lying in his bed, stark naked, watching him with a bemused expression.

“Nikki… what the fuck are you doing here?” Nikki traced a finger between her breasts and down her stomach, coming to a stop between her legs.

“I’ll give you three guesses and the first two don’t count.” Daniel blanched.

“Are you crazy?” She looked at him with a wicked glint in her eyes.

“No, I’m _horny_.” She nodded at the bulge in his shorts. “And so are you.”

“Nikki, I… I can’t sleep with you. You’re my wife’s sister!” Nikki pouted.

“I know,” she said and Daniel thought he detected a frustrated note in her voice. “It’s so disappointing. Brie and I used to share everything.” She stood up and Daniel averted his gaze. “What’s the matter, Daniel?” she asked, demurely. “Don’t you think I’m sexy?”

“Nikki, you’re beautiful,” he replied, “but I can’t do this. I can’t betray Brie like that.” Nikki sighed and padded across the carpet towards him. He fought to keep his attention above shoulder-height. She didn’t reply until she had him backed up against the wall.

“Daniel,” she said, her voice still quiet but commanding. “I know you and Brie are having problems in the bedroom department. She’s told me. The two of you haven’t had sex for months. I know that must be difficult for you.” Nikki licked her lips and shrugged. “A man has certain needs.” Daniel tried to reply but he couldn’t find the words. Nikki smiled and slipped her hand in to his boxers. He groaned as she took a hold of him. “Consider me a late Christmas present,” she murmured, stroking slowly. “It’ll just be for tonight and Brie is never going to find out about it.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” he whispered, but the tremble in his voice betrayed a lack of conviction. Nikki laughed softly and reached lower, cupping his balls.

“You’re already hard for me Daniel,” she whispered, her breath hot on his neck. “For once in your life just stop trying to be the golden boy and give in that primal instinct. Take what I’m offering, because I’m only offering it once.”

Without waiting for his response Nikki dropped slowly to her knees, running her tongue down his chest as her hands tugged his boxers down to his ankles.

“Jesus, Nikki…” The words died in his throat as she took him in her mouth.

Brie was pretty good at giving oral, Daniel had never had any cause to complain. But he knew she much preferred receiving it to giving and as such their sex had always been imbalanced in that department. It seemed like Nikki was going to redress that balance. Her lips and hand moved in perfect rhythm and it wasn’t long at all before Daniel started to feel himself coming undone. He rested his hands on Nikki’s shoulders. He wanted to hold her head, curl his fingers through her hair and fuck her face but he hesitated. The last time Brie had gone down on him and he’d touched her face, she’d freaked out and he’d never tried it again since. Nikki ran her tongue down his length and glanced at his hands, chuckling.

“You want to face-fuck me.” It was a statement not a question but Daniel gave a shaky nod anyway. Nikki licked his balls. “Well go on then, handsome,” she murmured, “what are you waiting for?” She took his cock in her mouth again and looked up at him expectantly.

For a moment, he couldn’t quite believe what he’d heard. Then, hesitantly, he thrust his hips forward. At this point, Brie would have pulled away gagging but Nikki didn’t even flinch. She took his entire length without any difficulty and didn’t react when he ran his fingers through her hair and picked up the pace. It felt incredible.

He hung on until the last possible moment before he pulled out, crying out as he climaxed. Ribbons of semen splattered across Nikki’s face and breasts. He tensed, expecting a rebuke from Nikki. Brie had never let him come on her face, admonishing him for trying to treat her like a slut. Nikki just laughed, licking off what she could reach with her tongue before reaching for a tissue to clean off the rest. Daniel’s legs had gone weak and he staggered against the wall. Nikki curled an arm around him.

“On the bed,” she instructed. He complied, collapsing on to the bed. Nikki climbed on top of him and for the first time he took a good look at her.

For all she looked like Brie, she was incredibly different when stripped naked. Her breasts were larger than Brie’s, but her nipples and areola were smaller. Her hips were slimmer but her ass was smaller. She was also bare between her legs. Since giving birth to Birdie, Brie had let herself go a bit down there. Daniel didn’t mind the hair, but it was refreshing to see Nikki’s full Brazilian.

“I’m guessing Brie’s never done that before,” said Nikki, idly rocking against him, rubbing her vulva against him. He shook his head and stroked his hands up her stomach, stopping just under her breasts. She looked down at him and smiled. “It’s ok,” she said. “You can touch them.” He took a firm handful, gently kneading them against his palms. Nikki let out a satisfied purr. “Feel good, don’t they?”

“Nikki, you’re incredible,” he gasped. He could feel himself hardening again and couldn’t remember if he’d ever recovered quite that quickly before. He could feel Nikki’s arousal, her sex slick against his cock. She leaned forward, pressing him back into the sheets and kissing across his chest.

“For tonight,” she said. “I’m yours. We can do whatever you want to do. Every dirty thing you’ve ever wanted to do to Brie, you can do to me. I’m your whore, I’m your lover, I’m whatever you want me to be.” She sensed him hesitate at the mention of Brie’s name. She spat on her hand and took hold of him again. “Just forget about your wife for one night and make me scream.”

His resistance crumbled as she adjusted her position and slid him inside her. He rolled over so he was on top of her, his hips striking up a regular pace. Nikki stretched under him and let out a contented murmur as she rocked her hips in time with him. It was good, very good, but he was holding back and Nikki could tell.

“Stop treating me like Brie,” she said, her hazel eyes boring in to his. “I’m whatever you want me to be, remember?” He came to a stop, still deep inside her.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Daniel, trust me, when it comes to sex I’ve done things you can’t even imagine. There is absolutely nothing you can do to me right now that I wouldn’t be up for. You want to get rough?” Daniel’s silence was answer enough. “Then get rough,” she continued. “Slap me, spank me, pull my hair… trust me, whatever you do I’ve had worse and enjoyed it.”

He nodded once and took a breath, then he pulled out of her and flipped her over so she was lying on her stomach. He dragged her to the edge of the mattress without ceremony and stood, so he could brace himself better. He lifted her hips and spread her legs wide, re-entering her doggy-style. This time he didn’t hold back, thrusting at a phenomenal pace. He slapped her ass until it flushed pink and pulled her hair, until he felt her tighten around him and cry out, the sound of her orgasm muffled in the bedding. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and lifted her, without slowing his pace. Her second cry was one of surprise more than pleasure as she fell back against him, her feet not quite touching the ground. It was an awkward position, one which would have been easier if there had been a greater height difference between the two of them, but it changed the angle of entry and heightened every sensation. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around her as one hand dropped down to stroke her clit as he continued to thrust in to her.

“Fuck,” she groaned, her voice ragged. “Don’t stop. That feels fucking _incredible_ …” Daniel waited until he felt her tense around his cock again and heard her take a breath to cry out, before he pulled out of her and threw her roughly back on to the bed. He didn’t give her a chance to protest as he rolled her over again and went down on her, his tongue taking over what his fingers had started. The change of position caused her to teeter on the edge for a few moments, before she came like a fountain, screaming her pleasure. Daniel licked her clean as her hips bucked uncontrollably, before he ran his tongue up her body, taking one of her breasts in his mouth and entered her again.

He could feel Nikki’s sex still trembling around him as he thrust into her and combined with the beautiful, incoherent noises of ecstasy she was making, he didn’t last long at all. He had just enough forethought to pull out before he came, his seed splattering across Nikki’s thighs.

“Brie!” He cried out his wife’s name as he climaxed, without even thinking. He collapsed on to Nikki and lay there panting, spent and exhausted, his head pillowed on her breasts. “Brie…” he murmured against her skin. Nikki smiled and gently stroked her hands through his hair. She felt his breathing become slow and steady as sleep claimed him.

“Close enough.”

X

Daniel was woken sharply by a sound from the other room. His brain was fuzzy with sleep and it took him forever to identify the source of the noise. It was a baby crying. Birdie! But that meant…

There was an incoherent grumble from the sheets next to him and a hand thumped his arm half-heartedly.

“I’ve had her for four days, it’s your turn.” Daniel’s heart nearly skipped a beat as he recognised Brie’s voice. He looked around frantically, eyes straining in the dark. The figure lying next to him was definitely Brie, not Nikki. Where the hell had the other Bella twin gone? And when had Brie and Birdie got back?

His thoughts were cut off as Brie gave him a feeble shove towards the door and he left the room, heading across the landing to where Birdie slept.

Once he’d settled Birdie, Daniel headed back towards his and Brie’s bedroom but hesitated on the landing. Had he really cheated on Brie with Nikki? Or had it all been a vivid, erotic dream? He could remember every detail with startling clarity but there was no evidence that Nikki had ever been there. He didn’t know when Brie and Birdie had arrived but then he couldn’t remember when he’d arrived home after SmackDown so that wouldn’t have given him any indication.

He couldn’t deny that he’d fantasised about Nikki in the past. Back before he’d gotten into a relationship off-camera with Brie, when the Bella Twins were never, ever seen apart, he’d fantasised about them both, sometimes at the same time. Even since he’d married Brie, in his darker moments he’d wondered how different the twins really were underneath the clothes and the makeup.

He needed to speak to Nikki, put the pieces together and work out exactly what had happened, if anything. But he couldn’t call now, it was four in the morning. And if it had just been an erotic dream, then that would be a _really_ awkward conversation to have at four in the morning. He’d call her later. And say what? ‘Hi Nikki, did we have sex last night?’ – it was certainly an original way to start a conversation with your sister-in-law.

He went in to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He needed sleep, he couldn’t figure this out now. He went back in to the bedroom and climbed in to bed. Brie snuggled up against him, soft and familiar.

She murmured that she loved him. He didn’t reply.

Thinking about what he might have done, he couldn’t. He didn’t know which was worse, the fact he might have had sex with her sister or the fact he couldn’t be sure whether he actually had or whether he’d just fantasised it.

X

Birdie was more reliable than an alarm clock, waking them both up three hours later, and by that point it was late enough that neither of them were going to go back to sleep. Daniel went to tend to Birdie without argument and Brie went downstairs to switch the kettle on. Brie wasn’t a morning person and she wasn’t normally fully-functioning until she’d gotten a couple of cups of coffee in to her system.

Daniel joined her in the kitchen, kissing her cheek and as he looked at her, ruffled from sleep but still beautiful, memories of the previous night flooded back to him. His hand shook slightly as he accepted the cup Brie offered him.

“Have you heard from Nikki recently?” he asked. He’d tried to make it sound as blasé as possible but he was pretty sure he’d failed spectacularly. Brie shot him a look that he couldn’t quite place – it wasn’t suspicion, surprise or even confusion, it was something else. Fear maybe?

“No,” she said, “only to wish her a happy Christmas.” She seemed to answer a little too quickly but Daniel shook it off. He was being paranoid. “Why?” she continued. Daniel shook his head and gave a nervous laugh.

“Nothing, it’s just, I…” he struggled for traction for a moment. “I had this _really_ weird dream.” For a second, he thought Brie looked relieved, but he must have imagined it.

His phone buzzed and Brie passed it over to him from where he’d left it on the kitchen counter, before yawning and topping up her coffee. Daniel sipped his own drink as he unlocked his phone…

…and nearly choked when he read the message.

_Last night was fun, big boy. Maybe next time you can put it in my ass? Nikki xxx_

It hadn’t been a dream. It hadn’t been his mind playing tricks on him. It had actually happened. As he looked at Brie sipping her coffee, blissfully ignorant of what had happened, he felt sick as he relived and realised the extent of his betrayal. He put his phone down heavily and nearly smashed it unintentionally.

“Happy Christmas, handsome.” He hadn’t even noticed Brie moving, but then she was there, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck.

God, he loved this woman. Whatever had possessed him to cheat on her?

“Brie,” he said, his voice shaky. “There’s something I need to tell you. Last night, I…”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, cutting him off. She continued to press herself against him, warm and inviting even through her pyjamas. Daniel swallowed and shook his head.

“No, Brie. This is serious.” He couldn’t quite meet her gaze. “I’m sorry, I really am, and I know that doesn’t even begin to cover it. Last night, before you got home, I…” Brie pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

“ _It_ doesn’t matter,” she repeated, looking him right in the eye, her tone brokering no arguments. Daniel went to protest anyway but something about what she’d said made him pause. The stress in her sentence had been wrong – _it_ doesn’t matter, like she already knew what ‘it’ was.

His mind raced. Did she already know? Had she seen Nikki leaving during the night or, even worse, had Nikki still been there when Brie had arrived? But then why would Brie be ok with it? None of it made any sense.

“It doesn’t matter,” Brie said again, nodding slowly to emphasise her words. Daniel just stared at her in confusion and nodded back. Brie smiled softly. “Now,” she said, tracing her fingers down his chest through his shirt. “Birdie’s still asleep and it’s been a while since we, you know…” She trailed off as she slipped her hand in to his shorts and took a hold of him, just as Nikki had done not twelve hours earlier. Daniel’s breath caught in his throat. Between Brie’s attentions, Nikki’s message and the memory of the previous evening, he was already hard. Brie let out a sensual laugh and took hold of one of his hands, guiding it into her own shorts. He could feel she was slick and ready for him. She leaned in, her voice little more than a whisper in his ear. “I want you to fuck me, Daniel. I want you to fuck me right here.”

He didn’t need any more instruction. He turned her round, bent her over the kitchen counter and pulled her shorts down. He heard her gasp as he entered her, before she started to rock her hips and they fell in to comfortable rhythm. She came once in the kitchen and once more on the stairs, before they made it back to the bedroom.

X

Brie lay on the bed panting, her skin slick with sweat. She reckoned she could still feel the after-shock of her third and final orgasm and lazily stroked herself, never wanting the sensation to end. They hadn’t had sex like that since their very first time together, and it had arguably been even better than that. Brie listened to Daniel in the shower for a few moments, knowing he hadn’t worked out what had really happened that night yet, before she reached for her phone and texted her sister.

_You’re a fucking genius, Nikki_

Nikki’s solution to her and Daniel’s stagnating sex life had been crazy, absolutely crazy, and Brie had rejected it out of hand initially. But as things had continued to plod along in agonising inactivity, Brie had started to come around to the idea. They’d needed something, anything, to put the spice back in to their relationship. Calling it a fraught plan was the understatement of the century and Brie had been terrified that leaving Nikki to seduce Daniel would backfire horribly, leaving her husband lusting after his sister-in-law rather than his wife. But when they’d met briefly during the night – Nikki leaving as Brie and Birdie returned – and Nikki had reassured her that it had been Brie’s name on Daniel’s lips at the point of climax, not Nikki’s, she’d known things would be ok.

Relinquishing control had been the most difficult part. Unlike Nikki, for whom the phrase ‘sexually-adventurous’ seemed to have been invented, Brie had always been remarkably conservative when it came to sex and stepping out of that comfort zone had taken considerable force of will. The sex that morning had been rougher than she was used to but, she reflected, that had been what had gotten her over the edge so many times. Sex was built on trust and Brie knew she just needed to trust that Daniel knew what he was doing, that he loved her and that he would never hurt her.

Grooming her mons had been the second most difficult part but that was just because she was out of practice. The landing strip she’d ended up with was a little wobbly at the edges but it was the effort that counted and Daniel had certainly been appreciative. Nikki had been the one who’d suggested a landing strip – she’d actually suggested a love heart but Brie wasn’t that skilled with a razor so she’d had to improvise.

Her phone buzzed as Nikki replied.

_Did you ever doubt me? Happy Christmas, hun, now go be a bad girl xxx_

Brie sent her a kissy emoji back and put her phone down. Birdie was still sound asleep and they had hours before they actually needed to be anywhere. She stepped off the bed and went to join Daniel in the shower. She would tell him about her and Nikki’s plan soon – that she knew all about what had happened and didn’t hold it against him for a second because it had been partly her idea – but for now she just wanted to enjoy herself. The last time they’d had sex in the shower, Brie had slipped on the soap and nearly broken her neck. Luckily, Nikki had given her some useful tips on shower sex as well. Brie chuckled to herself. When it came to sex, it seemed she and Daniel still had a lot to learn…

* * *

**It didn’t help that throughout the course of writing this, I couldn’t get the phrase “A Bella’s for life, not just for Christmas” out of my head. It ended up being bizarrely appropriate…**


End file.
